Mechanical actuators have been used in electronic devices to provide tactile (a form of haptic) feedback. Such tactile feedback may be used, for example, to simulate the feel of a mechanical button when a user interacts with an interface without a mechanical button, e.g., a touch pad or a touchscreen, or to generate a vibration alert. An example of a tactile feedback actuator is described in United States Patent Publication No. 2015/0349619.
Although existing tactile feedback actuators have been satisfactory to a certain degree, there remained room for improvement. For instance, there remained room for improvement in providing a tactile feedback actuator in which a magnetic hammer is controlled to perform a vibration, and in providing a tactile feedback actuator in which a magnetic hammer can be controlled selectively to provide either a vibration/silent mode or an audible mode.